In electrical power distribution systems, electrical conductors or cables are generally connected to a transformer conductor via an electrical connector. A transformer may include an output conductor in the form of a threaded stud that, in turn, is connected to a plurality of individual electrical conductors by a transformer stud connector. A transformer stud connector may be connected to the threaded transformer stud using either a screwed on connection or a more convenient slip-fit connection. Unfortunately, the available space between adjacent transformer conductors, such as within a transformer cabinet or housing, may be limited. Accordingly, it may be difficult to install the electrical connectors in this confined space.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0067697 to Zahnen, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a body having a multi-size transformer stud receiving passageway extending longitudinally inward from one end for receiving a transformer stud. The body further includes a plurality of transverse conductor receiving passageways for receiving electrical conductors. A plurality of fastener receiving passageways are provided for receiving a plurality of fasteners to secure electrical conductors in the electrical conductor receiving passageways.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,879 to Zahnen, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, represents another such electrical connector including a generally rectangular flat base, the rectangular base having a first end with a number of fastener receiving passageways for connecting to a transformer blade conductor. The rectangular base further connects to electrical conductors through offset keeper holders extending outwardly from a medial portion and second end of the base. Keepers are received in the keeper holders. Fasteners extend through the keepers to secure the electrical conductors in the keeper holders. The keepers allow for easier positioning of the relatively large gauge electrical cables, as the keepers can be removed during this phase of installation. However, this electrical connector is for a transformer having a blade terminal and does not accommodate a transformer stud connection.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop more installer friendly and convenient connectors for transformer stud applications.